Love my butt
by wonder woman2002
Summary: All the winx met a cute guy at prom but are they as sweet as they seem what will the winx do to get there attitudes checked?


Flora walked into the prom.

She had pink dress that was tight at the top but from waist and down it was light red-ish almost pink. With red heels

Stella walked in behind her.

Stella was wearing a orange dress that went to her end of her legs. She wore yellow pumps.

Bloom came in after.

Bloom wore a blue dress. At about her waist and down was night sky blue. and sky blue flats.

Tecna and Musa walked in together.

Tecna had a all light purple dress that went to her ankels she wore dark purple flats and a dark purple vest that covered her chest only.

Musa was the only one with a one strap red dress that was the same length as Tecna's and with red pumps.

Layla was 15 minutes later then everyone else.

she had a light green strapless dress that had a slit to her mid thigh. you could see her dark green heels.

Flora walked up to Layla with the girls behind her.

All the girls where talking at the same time saying look at you! LOOK AT YOU!

Then Layla said "I WISH I WAS SOMEONE ELSE SO I COULD LOOK AT ALL OF US".

Everyone laughed but at the same time everyone said "AGREED!"  
and laughed more.

Layla grabbed Flora and said "Lets go sing"

Flora said "I dont know"

Layla grabbed Flora and ran up on stage.

Flora said into the mic we will sing Come and get it by Layla Flora and Musa

(Come and Get It By Selena Gomez)

Music begins:

Flora: When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

Layla: When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)

Flora: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

Both: You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

Layla: When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

Flora: When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)

Musa joins: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

All the winx:You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.

And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.

I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…..

Tecna: When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)

Bloom: When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)

Stella: When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

All the winx: This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily  
I'll know I'll know I'll know  
Because you love me so…Yeah!

Flora and Layla: When you ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

Musa and Tecna: When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)

Bloom and stella:When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)

All the Winx do a pose at the end.

Once the girls walked off 6 cute guys walked over.

One went to bloom and said "Hi Im Sky want to Dance"

Bloom said "ok"

Then a guy went up to stella and said "want to dance im brandon"

Stella agreed

Then a guy name timmy went to musa,

A guy name Riven went up to Musa,

Nabu went up to Layla and Helia went up to Flora.

Saturday the day after prom

Flora was at Layla's house Layla said "you know Nabu and Helia's coming over and you made my room a mess" and started laughing.

Flora said "umm correction we made your room a mess"

Layla just said "Tamato patoto same thing"

Flora said "Tomato patato dirrent things"

Both girls laughed and started cleaning Layla's room.

Bloom at Stella's house

Both girls at the same time "WE NEED TO CLEAN!"

Bloom said "Brandon and Sky probley doesnt want to date pretty girls who can sing but are slops"

Stella said " YEAH WE HAVE TO CLEAN"

Both girls laugh at stella.

Musa at Tecnah's place

Musa said "Riven isent really a jerk though"

Tecna says "ok a jerk doent mess up Timmy's suit on purpose by dumping punch on them"

Musa giggled and said "ok a temper what if i like that"

Tecna said "well then you have bad taste, and i bet the girls messed up one of there rooms"

Musa laughs and says "i...cant...catch...my..breath"

and laughs harder.

All the boys

"WELL MABY YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIPPED MUSA ON MISTAKE!"Riven yells while putting his fist up.

Timmy says "Helia pushed me!"

Helia said i was knocked over by Nabu?"

Nabu says "it was Sky who bumped into me!"

Sky said "Brandon!"and laughed

Riven said "SKY I WILL WHIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Sky says "we have girls who are waiting for us"

All the guys get on motercycles and go there different ways.

Musa says "Hey Riven been waiting for you"

Musa pulls Riven to Tecna's room while Tecna grabs Timmy. Everyone had a ball at Tecna's place.

Brandon and Sky went into stella's house and they all went in the basement. They played truth or dare. The Where enjoying eachothers company.

Once Sky and Nabu where at Layla's place they looked up where they saw flora and Layla dressed up kinda funny with the radio up loud, dancing and jumping all over the place.

Nabu and Helia played a prank on the door but it didnt go well.

Helia and Nabu scared the girls so hard Nabu and Helia got tazed.

once the girls relized who they where they went to Layla's backyard to play bat mitten and truth or dare.

After a hour all the girls and boys met up at the boys appartment.

They all played truth or dare.

Musa said "Bloom truth or dare."

Bloom said happily "DARE!"

Musa whispered something in her ear.

Bloom said "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Musa said or you can answer this question and whispered something in her ear again.

Bloom said "ok ok ill do the dare"

Bloom kissed sky for 2 minutes.

All the girls said AW!

And the boys said WOOHOO SKY!

Which got them a pop in the head.

Bloom said Musa "truth or dare"

Musa said "TRUTH TRUTH!"

Bloom said "if you could kiss Riven for a certain amout of time how long would it be?"

Musa said "5 minutes"proudly and happily

Musa said "stella i know you will say truth so who was your first boyfriend and why?"

Stella said Dave Michel because he was cute sweet and new how to by a girls clothes and ki- but stopped when she saw Brandon looking.

Flora said "OH YEAH! i used to date him in 8th grade and BOY OH BOY COULD HE K- but relized Helia was in the room and said "you know what nevermind"

Helia looked up at Flora kind of was the same to stella.

After everyone went and had their laugh the girls got up and left the guys with a kiss on the cheeck.

Saturday the day after prom

Flora was at Layla's house Layla said "you know Nabu and Helia's coming over and you made my room a mess" and started laughing.

Flora said "umm correction we made your room a mess"

Layla just said "Tamato patoto same thing"

Flora said "Tomato patato dirrent things"

Both girls laughed and started cleaning Layla's room.

Bloom at Stella's house

Both girls at the same time "WE NEED TO CLEAN!"

Bloom said "Brandon and Sky probley doesnt want to date pretty girls who can sing but are slops"

Stella said " YEAH WE HAVE TO CLEAN"

Both girls laugh at stella.

Musa at Tecnah's place

Musa said "Riven isent really a jerk though"

Tecna says "ok a jerk doent mess up Timmy's suit on purpose by dumping punch on them"

Musa giggled and said "ok a temper what if i like that"

Tecna said "well then you have bad taste, and i bet the girls messed up one of there rooms"

Musa laughs and says "i...cant...catch...my..breath"

and laughs harder.

All the boys

"WELL MABY YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIPPED MUSA ON MISTAKE!"Riven yells while putting his fist up.

Timmy says "Helia pushed me!"

Helia said i was knocked over by Nabu?"

Nabu says "it was Sky who bumped into me!"

Sky said "Brandon!"and laughed

Riven said "SKY I WILL WHIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Sky says "we have girls who are waiting for us"

All the guys get on motercycles and go there different ways.

Musa says "Hey Riven been waiting for you"

Musa pulls Riven to Tecna's room while Tecna grabs Timmy. Everyone had a ball at Tecna's place.

Brandon and Sky went into stella's house and they all went in the basement. They played truth or dare. The Where enjoying eachothers company.

Once Sky and Nabu where at Layla's place they looked up where they saw flora and Layla dressed up kinda funny with the radio up loud, dancing and jumping all over the place.

Nabu and Helia played a prank on the door but it didnt go well.

Helia and Nabu scared the girls so hard Nabu and Helia got tazed.

once the girls relized who they where they went to Layla's backyard to play bat mitten and truth or dare.

After a hour all the girls and boys met up at the boys appartment.

They all played truth or dare.

Musa said "Bloom truth or dare."

Bloom said happily "DARE!"

Musa whispered something in her ear.

Bloom said "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Musa said or you can answer this question and whispered something in her ear again.

Bloom said "ok ok ill do the dare"

Bloom kissed sky for 2 minutes.

All the girls said AW!

And the boys said WOOHOO SKY!

Which got them a pop in the head.

Bloom said Musa "truth or dare"

Musa said "TRUTH TRUTH!"

Bloom said "if you could kiss Riven for a certain amout of time how long would it be?"

Musa said "5 minutes"proudly and happily

Musa said "stella i know you will say truth so who was your first boyfriend and why?"

Stella said Dave Michel because he was cute sweet and new how to by a girls clothes and ki- but stopped when she saw Brandon looking.

Flora said "OH YEAH! i used to date him in 8th grade and BOY OH BOY COULD HE K- but relized Helia was in the room and said "you know what nevermind"

Helia looked up at Flora kind of was the same to stella.

After everyone went and had their laugh the girls got up and left the guys with a kiss on the cheeck.

Saturday the day after prom

Flora was at Layla's house Layla said "you know Nabu and Helia's coming over and you made my room a mess" and started laughing.

Flora said "umm correction we made your room a mess"

Layla just said "Tamato patoto same thing"

Flora said "Tomato patato dirrent things"

Both girls laughed and started cleaning Layla's room.

Bloom at Stella's house

Both girls at the same time "WE NEED TO CLEAN!"

Bloom said "Brandon and Sky probley doesnt want to date pretty girls who can sing but are slops"

Stella said " YEAH WE HAVE TO CLEAN"

Both girls laugh at stella.

Musa at Tecnah's place

Musa said "Riven isent really a jerk though"

Tecna says "ok a jerk doent mess up Timmy's suit on purpose by dumping punch on them"

Musa giggled and said "ok a temper what if i like that"

Tecna said "well then you have bad taste, and i bet the girls messed up one of there rooms"

Musa laughs and says "i...cant...catch...my..breath"

and laughs harder.

All the boys

"WELL MABY YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIPPED MUSA ON MISTAKE!"Riven yells while putting his fist up.

Timmy says "Helia pushed me!"

Helia said i was knocked over by Nabu?"

Nabu says "it was Sky who bumped into me!"

Sky said "Brandon!"and laughed

Riven said "SKY I WILL WHIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!"

Sky says "we have girls who are waiting for us"

All the guys get on motercycles and go there different ways.

Musa says "Hey Riven been waiting for you"

Musa pulls Riven to Tecna's room while Tecna grabs Timmy. Everyone had a ball at Tecna's place.

Brandon and Sky went into stella's house and they all went in the basement. They played truth or dare. The Where enjoying eachothers company.

Once Sky and Nabu where at Layla's place they looked up where they saw flora and Layla dressed up kinda funny with the radio up loud, dancing and jumping all over the place.

Nabu and Helia played a prank on the door but it didnt go well.

Helia and Nabu scared the girls so hard Nabu and Helia got tazed.

once the girls relized who they where they went to Layla's backyard to play bat mitten and truth or dare.

After a hour all the girls and boys met up at the boys appartment.

They all played truth or dare.

Musa said "Bloom truth or dare."

Bloom said happily "DARE!"

Musa whispered something in her ear.

Bloom said "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Musa said or you can answer this question and whispered something in her ear again.

Bloom said "ok ok ill do the dare"

Bloom kissed sky for 2 minutes.

All the girls said AW!

And the boys said WOOHOO SKY!

Which got them a pop in the head.

Bloom said Musa "truth or dare"

Musa said "TRUTH TRUTH!"

Bloom said "if you could kiss Riven for a certain amout of time how long would it be?"

Musa said "5 minutes"proudly and happily

Musa said "stella i know you will say truth so who was your first boyfriend and why?"

Stella said Dave Michel because he was cute sweet and new how to by a girls clothes and ki- but stopped when she saw Brandon looking.

Flora said "OH YEAH! i used to date him in 8th grade and BOY OH BOY COULD HE K- but relized Helia was in the room and said "you know what nevermind"

Helia looked up at Flora kind of was the same to stella.

After everyone went and had their laugh the girls got up and left the guys with a kiss on the cheeck.

Laylas house

Flora said "um girls our boyfriends are play boys it shows 3 different pictures of our boyfriends with 3 different girls"

Musa said "I feel a song coming on"

Layla said "Me Too"

Flora said "I working on one now"

While Flora Layla and Musa worked on a song,  
Tecna Bloom and Layla were working on show outfits.

At The Performance

Layla wore a green mini dress Flora wore a pink mini dress Bloom wore a Blue mini dress Tecna had a purple mini dress Musa had a red mini dress Stella had a yellow mini dress and they all had a mini leather jacket with white boots

Layla had all the guys sit on stage in a seat.

Layla said in the mic "Here's a song for all my sisters"

(These boots are mad for walking by: Jessica Simson

Musa: Are you ready boots?  
Start walkin  
Yee haw  
C'mon  
Let's go

Tecna: You keep saying you got something for me (uh)  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when laws in front of you

Stella: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

All the guys where trying to leave off stage but secerety gaurds blocked there way so the were stuck on stage.

The girls were all in there face while singing and dancing

Bloom: You believe you've stopped me for a reason (uh)  
Now I'm pretending my bendings just for fun  
You keep playing where I got you playing (yeah)  
These double 'D' initials work to run

Flora: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Layla: I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm  
This gotten way with Hazzard County charm  
There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun

All the guys where so emberessed

All: Swerve my stride  
Bat my sexy eyes  
Where my boots at (haha)  
Strut ya stuff come on

Tecna and Musa : Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

Flora and Layla: You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking  
Another to far is down till you kissing ground  
I'm a gonna send you back home as you crying  
But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud

Stella and bloom: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Flora,Layla, and Musa: These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you

Tecna, Bloom, and Stella: Come on boots  
Start walking  
Come on ladies

All: Hey ya'll  
Wanna come and see something (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back  
Tick tock all around the clock drop it  
Push ya tush, like that  
Can I get a sueee  
Can I get a yee haw

All: Come on Nabu (ohh yeah, owww)  
Yeee haw  
Helia Riven everybody (uh)  
Let's go home now

All the girls posed and all the boys in the audience laughed and whisteled at the girls while girls clapped and laughed.

The girls said in the mic "let this lesson be learned for Helia Nabu Riven Timmy  
Brandon and Sky not to mess with the best"

A spot light went on All the girls and boys.

Layla said in the mic "Now we tie them to their seats.

All the girls pulled up ropes and tied the guys in their seat now they where stuck.

All the boys in the audience whisteled at the girls beaut and singing.

Flora said "and our last song by Tecna Bloom and Stella!"

(Playa Boi By: Cher Lloyd)

Tecna: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Musa: Them boys always acting so mean  
Hands down in the dirt, don't come clean  
Like a hole and a three letter donkey

Stella: Ring the bell, let me teach you something  
Cause your mama never taught you nothing  
Call Pharrel cause you keep on frontin'

All: Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

Bloom: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

Flora: Can't touch me liar  
I'm fire, you and all your tricks expired  
Your ride really needs new tires  
Vroom tire!

Layla: You like my kicks? Lemme kick ya  
Like a Twilight fan Imma bite ya  
Turn around lemme cee-lo forget ya

Tecna,Bloom,Stella: Listen up, turn it up  
Listen up, turn it up

All: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

Flora,Layla,Musa: (If you want me looking your way)  
Baby gotta gets real  
(If you want me ready to play)  
Imma have to feel  
(If you want me looking your way)  
Baby gotta gets real  
Yeah go and get real

Tecna Musa: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of

Bloom and Stella: He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands

Layla and Flora: And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance

All: No player boy can win my love  
It's sweetness that I'm thinking of  
He gotta lean in a gangster stance  
He need to rock all the sickest brands  
And give me love not a bad romance  
I'll make a move nothing left to chance  
So don't you mess with me

All the girls posed at the end.

A spotlight went only on the boys.

Then the girls went up to them kissed them on the cheeck untied them and said "quetly in there ear "Do this to another girl again and we wont untie you."

Nabu said "to late we already called the police."

Stella said quetly "Good luck to them catching us"

All the girls fought at least on police men or women then jumped on trees, and ran through feilds from the police.

The police finally gave up looking from them.

End of School Year

All the girls are at Layla's house, When Layla's little sister Aisha comes in and says "Yall boyfriends are here and so is rose"

Rose says "Flora your boyfriend is cute!"

Layla chases after Aisha while Flora chases after Rose.

All the rest of the winx laughed.

Once Flora and Layla relized they where down stairs and the boys was on the couch Layla and Flora said "GET OUT!"

Nabu said "Layla it may look bad but-

Nabu was cut off by Aisha saying "your cute"

Then Nabu says "BRAT" and puts his hands on Aisha face and knocks her down.

Helia did the same to rose.

The rest of the winx ran down stairs because they heard a loud clap noice then something hit the ground.

Bloom said "What happened"

Flora said "Nabu put his hands on Aisha and Helia put his hands on Rose so they got what was coming"

The rest of the boys said "You dont put your hands our friends.

Next thing youn know all the Winx are cracking knuckles and the boys are walking out pubbing a red cheek.

All the girls went back to Layla's room including Aisha and rose and sat by their sister.

Layla said "i have had it with those boys."

Flora said "OH YEAH me and Layla's 14 frendship aniversiry is tomorrow the winx has been 8 years and me and Laly have been 14 years.

Layla said "we have been friends sence we was 4 and now we 18"

At a Hotel Loby Flora's parents rented

Layla and Flora got on stage in matching outfits

Green flair pants and a pink strapless shirt with rime stones and the to of the strapless shirt.

Flora said in the mic "This is for layla called oath"

Layla said "this is For Flora!"

(Oath By Cher Lloyd Ft Becky G.)

Layla: Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Flora :Laughing so dang hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Both:Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Flora:Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Layla:Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Both:I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie

Layla: We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Flora: Laughing so dang hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

both: Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Flora: Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Layla: Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Both: You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh

Both: Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

Everyone clapped.

Flora and Layla shared a hug.

Stella said "i kinda miss my brandon"

Bloom said "I miss Sky

Musa said "I guess i would want Riven here

Tecna said "Timmy kept good help with me we where..Close

Flora and Layla looked at eachother and at the sametime said "you dont need a man to keep you happy you got you yourself and friends all the girls laughed and went on stage to sing one more song.

(Gift Of A Friend By: Demi Lavoto)

Musa: Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

Tecna: The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side

Bloom: That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Stella: Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you go  
You'll change inside  
When you realize

Layla: The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side

Flora: That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend

All winx hug with in a line while sing

All: And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

Musa and Tecna: The world comes to life  
And everything's bright  
From beginning to end

Stella and Bloom: When you have a friend  
By your side

Layla and Flora: That helps you to find  
The beauty you are

All: When you open your heart  
And believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in  
The gift of a friend

The Winx get a standing ovation and from that get a record deal from Jason Queen and their career as singers take off!

The 6 super cute guys where so 4 weeks ago. The 6 super cute guys propbley feel dumb now!

The End!


End file.
